The Primeval Pact
Rules A deity cannot: # Enter another outer plane not assigned to them unless they are invited; # Directly help or assist in a task of a mortal; # Directly save a mortal's life; # Physically harm a mortal nor directly use their magic to allow a mortal to come to harm unless: ## The mortal worships the deity in question; ## The mortal has blasphemed the deity in question; ## The mortal has transgressed the deity in question; ## The mortal has attacked the deity in question. A deity may: # Reveal their existence to a mortal; # Offer advice or education to mortals, whether directly or indirectly; # Send forth mortals on quests or tasks that the deity is not permitted; # Mate with a mortal once every 1000 years through an avatar: ## The children of divine and mortal union may only naturally carry 1% of the deity's power. ## This divine bloodline will always manifest itself physically to set them apart; ## The child may not naturally live past what is beyond the average lifespan of the mated race. # Give mortals imbued objects: ## These objects may not exceed the power level of Tier 7-C outlined in the Virsis Battalion Compendium of Weapon Categorization; ## These objects may not have abilities exceeding level 5 of magical power outlined in Boccob's Matrix of Magic. # Imbue mortals with power; ## Done via spellcasting; ## Temporary demigod powers may be bestowed to restore balance should the demonic horde spill into the mortal plane. If one should break the Primeval Pact, the deity is considered outside the pact: # They are granted no protections from any deity nor law, and are to be subject to punishment. The sentence is always oblivion; # If another should interfere with punishment, they will be subject to oblivion as well. Deities Who Have Broken the Primeval Pact While each deity has had millennia to ensure they don't break the Pact and thus cause their own demise, it's still possible for them to die by breaking the Pact by accident. Solenar After demanding Kross Dalgo return the gift Solenar had given him, he grew impatient and attacked Kross, who worshipped Solenar, for transgression. However, Jeminya jumped in front of the attack and got hurt. Simula also got hurt because she and Jeminya were still magically connected. While it could be argued that harming Simula and Jeminya didn't constitute breaking the Pact, Simula was secretly pregnant with Hana Wormwood at the time, and because Hana was innocent of any wrongdoing and apparently was harmed, Solenar met his demise. Lolth The party was careful about not attacking Lolth to give her a reason to kill them, but since Ravvas was a Drow he needed to be more careful. At one point in the battle Ravvas stabbed a party member, and Lolth commended him on his loyalty to her. Ravvas became cocky and said he was about to do the one thing Lolth couldn't do: kill them. While true, Lolth took it personally and backhanded him across the room. However, it was quickly revealed that Ravvas was actually Simula in disguise, and because she had harmed Simula without fulfilling any of the four requirements, Lolth soon met her demise. Category:Welcome To The Show